


Fire Melts Ice.

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life fire will always melt ice. In the case of Gregory Lestrade (Fire) he manages to get under the armor of Mycroft Holmes (Ice) and melt his way in to his heart. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Melts Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the Come At Once Community in Livejournal. 
> 
> I have no rights to these characters. They belong to Messers Moffat, Gatiss and the man himself ACD. I'm just borrowing them.

Mycroft Holmes was an 'Iceman'. He cleaned up other people's messes and did the jobs that no one else would do. (Or at least he got someone else to do it. His days of fieldwork were few!) He could send someone to a far away place with the flourish of his signature on a page, or he could make a person disappear with one phone call. (Of course, if anyone asked about this, he denied it saying he was merely a 'Minor Government Official!')

He also had a reputation for ice cold stares that matched the blue/grey colour of his eyes. He could bring his minions to a halt with one look. The same could be said for most people he came across. (Not all, however, as he had learnt with his encounter with Dr John Watson.)

When it came to relationships Mycroft stood by his mantra that 'Caring Is Not An Advantage.' Over the years it had been easier to put barriers and to keep people out than risk letting anyone in. At least it had been until he'd met the now DI Gregory Lestrade.

If Mycroft Holmes was Ice, Gregory Lestrade was Fire. He was passionate about his job and he tried to live by a strict set of standards. He believed in justice and upholding the Law. Unlike Mycroft he was an openly emotional person. When he was angry he would let it show. This ranged from shouting to kicking his car tyres. He was also very open regarding affairs of the heart. He wanted to love and to be loved. Right now he was making it quite clear he wanted to love Mycroft!

Sherlock had worked this out a long time before Mycroft. Mycroft had issues about the way he was and couldn't believe that anyone, (especially someone as beautiful like Greg), would want him. Yet, here he was sitting opposite the man, who had taken his hand in his own. Despite his best efforts at keeping his distance, Gregory had managed to get under his defences and was beginning to melt his heart!

Greg looked at him. "Something wrong Myc?"

"I was just thinking ..." The scentence hung in the air unfinished.

Greg grinned at him. "Then don't. It's not good for you. You know we could just forget about dessert or even better we could combine the two"

At this point in time while he was glad he had a chef cook the meal at the townhouse, he wasn't at all pleased about the fact his trousers were feeling way too tight. He watched with a mixture of puzzlement and arousal as Gregory looked through the drawers till he found what he was looking for.

Mycroft watched as Gregory stood up brandishing a pastry brush, waggling his eyebrows as he did so. Grabbing the bowl of Belgian chocolate mousse he put the brush in his pocket and took Mycroft by the hand. Then he led him into their sitting room. The room was cosy as the fire had been lit.

Placing the mousse on the coffee table Greg went out of the room. He can back carrying an old looking blanket.

"What I have in mind is going to get really messy. Now come on let's get you undressed." Greg smiled as he moved towards Mycroft.

"And you too Gregory!" Mycroft smiled sweetly.

After much rustling of clothes, undoing of zips and buttons the two men were naked. Greg reached for the mousse and the brush. He dipped the brush in to the mousse and then slowly he ran it over Mycroft's body. Then he licked it off. Mycroft shivered at the touch of Gregirys tongue. It was amazing. Greg then turned him round, covered his bum then he then he licked it clean, running his tongue up and down the cleft with moans of pleasure. Before long Gregory painted Mycrofts cock and Mycroft returned the favour. The two men lay down so they could reach each other's chocolate covered cocks. The two men began sucking, licking and eating each other. Mycroft thought the taste of Gregory's cock and Chocolate Mousse was heavenly.

All too soon Mycroft came with a shudder and filled Gregorys mouth with come. It wasn't long before Greg followed him and Mycroft was given his reward.

"Mmm come and chocolate. I'm surprised no one has marketed it before." The two men laughed. "I'm sorry I came so soon"

Greg looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry Mycroft we've got all night and plenty more mousse to play with!"


End file.
